Change For the Better
by Yhi
Summary: AU, Naruto as a female in this story, has always been the outcast of school, when she finally set her sight on her Mr.Right, she changed herself in order to match up to him and impress him, will she succeed where her old self fail, or will she just be ano
1. Enter Uzumaki Noriko

**Change for the Better**

By: Yhi

Rated: PG-13

_Thoughts are written as italic_

Pairing: SasukeXNoriko (Naruto's female name), and other pairings will be reveal in the later chapter. Oh yea, and Naruto will be known as Noriko

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto, so will only say it once

P.S: excuse any spelling or grammatical errors, since this is purely written for fun

**Prologue-Enter Uzumaki Noriko**

Clear blue eyes stared shockingly to the mirror in front, and a girl with lightly tanned skin, heart shaped face, and the _same_ clear blue eyes was reflect by the mirror. The girl, more known as Uzumaki Noriko, cannot believe her eyes; surely the girl in the mirror cannot be her. She was suddenly snapped out of her trance-like state by the guy beside her, who judge from the satisfied smile from his face happen to be the one that made this happen.

It wasn't that Noriko was ugly or anything, but she just never really bothered for things like make-ups or fashion, she prefers comfort over beauty, and the fact that she never had what it takes to fit into the popular crowd just made her care less.

But now, Noriko was dressed in a really light blue jean a bit baggy at the bottom, with a light orange tank top to match. Her long blonde hair was out up in high pig-tail. Her make-up consists of blue eye shadow that brought out her eyes, and black mascara.

She listened to the guy whom now known as Hiroshi, he was talking excitedly to Noriko about tips on how to do her hair and make-ups herself, and stuff related. Noriko noted each things and listen attentively, when its time to go, she bid goodbye to Hiroshi.

The walk back home, Noriko reflected on what made her do this makeover for herself in the first place, and then she thought about the one person she wants to impress._ Sasuke_. Just thinking about him, made her wants to blush. So, she decided to walk home quickly, and set everything up, after tomorrow's Monday, and she can finally talk to Sasuke without looking like the outcast people at school labeled her as.

_Tomorrow I'll show Sasuke the new look. Bet he'll fall head over heels for me!_

With that thought in mind, Noriko drift to sleeping happily, eager to see Sasuke tomorrow again.

A/N: Well, that's for now, know its not a lot, but I haven't wrote anything for a year or two already, so I'm a bit rusty Anyways, hopefully, people will enjoy reading this story more than any of my other ones. Because personally, I put a lot of thought into it, and more are going to be developed during the later chapter, also its my first time writing an Naruto story, I would greatly appreciate constructive criticisms, so read and review or e-mail to me and tell me what you think ne Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu

Yhi


	2. Enter Uchiha Sasuke

**Change for the Better**

By: Yhi

Rated: PG-13

_Thoughts are written as italic_

Pairing: SasukeXNoriko (Naruto's female name), and other pairings will be reveal in the later chapter. Oh yea, and Naruto will be known as Noriko

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto, so will only say it once

P.S: excuse any spelling or grammatical errors, since this is purely written for fun

**Chapter One- Enter Uchiha Sasuke**

Next morning found Noriko awake bright and early, and begin her first day with her new makeover self, she found herself feeling excited yet at the same time nervous.

Truth be told, Noriko always prefer to read in her spare time instead of doing what the other kids do. There's time when she only talk to the few friends she had, others just treated her like a nerd. _But Sasuke's different, the effort are worth it, if I can be with him. What I'm worrying right now is, will the others still treat me the same now that I'm changed?_

Deciding not to think too deeply about the people at school, but instead concentrate on coming up with a plan to get close to Sasuke and introduce herself, after all what's the point of getting a makeover for the object of her affection, if said affection didn't even knew about her.

This would lead to the question, why did Noriko like Sasuke in the first place. It all happened on that fateful day.

_Flashback_

_Noriko was wearing her school uniform and holding her books for homeroom when she stumbled upon a big crowd gathering at the locker area right outside of her homeroom classroom. _

_Slightly curious at to what made such a crowd, she silently push her way in through the crowd, and felt herself bump into something hard and fall back landed hard on her butt. Wincing to herself, she looked up to find herself staring at a pair of attractive black eyes. _

_Losing herself slightly while staring, she was suddenly snapped out of her thought by a high-pitched voice screaming to her, slightly confused as to why someone would scream at her, usually they would just ignore her._

_Noriko turn to that voice and found that it was Haruno Sakura one of the most popular girls at school. Sakura was still screaming at Noriko, and Noriko decided to listen to exactly what that got Sakura mad at her._

"_YOU FREAK! GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN!"_

_Sasuke-kun? Noriko wondered. Who's that?_

_Suddenly another girl came and was arguing with Sakura._

"_HEY FOREHEAD GIRL, WHO ARE YOU TO BE CALLING SASUKE-KUN YOURS?"_

_That Noriko recognized as Yamanaka Ino, another popular girl at school. She and Sakura are known as rivals at everything, they're always arguing with each other, but there are times, when others would find them all friendly to each other, it was freaky and confusing._

_Noriko decided to look around and found out who this "Sasuke-kun" is, when a hand extended in front of her, she found herself looking into that same pair of black eyes she lost in before._

_Except this time before she could lost herself the boy speak up._

"_Hi, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, sorry for not helping you up earlier." The boy now known as Sasuke smiled at her._

_Suddenly realizing that she was still sitting on her butt, Noriko blush a light pink at her cheeks, and accept Sasuke's hand in helping her up. Dusting herself before thanking Sasuke with a smile back, she bends down to gather her books before heading to the classroom that was beside her._

_Noriko looked on with surprise when she found Sasuke also bending down and gathering her things for her. She hid her surprise and timidly accepts the things Sasuke helped her gather. She had never acted like that towards a guy before._

_The girls around looked on silently, even Sakura and Ino, when Ino suddenly snapped out of her surprised at seeing what just happened. She glared at Noriko and yelled out._

"_Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't help someone like her, after all she's a nobody, don't lower yourself and talk to her, when we're here for you." She cooed._

_Noriko is angry at being insulted right in front of her face, and was about to retort back. Only to stop and realized that Sasuke will probably help the popular and insult her too. For some reasons she didn't known then, she felt she couldn't stand it if Sasuke do insult her. Since she's nobody at school, she's slightly disappointed that Sasuke was with that crowd, but she knows it's no surprise with his good look._

_Bracing herself for the biting comment she knew would arrive. After all, why would anyone stand up for her? _

_The fact that she's surrounded and her friends are not with her; she shut her eyes and waits for Sasuke's comment. After a moment or two, still nothing, Noriko opened her eyes slightly and look at Sasuke to find him staring intently at her and turn to the girls around him._

"_Who I chose to help is none of your business, beside I couldn't just leave her there." Sasuke replied back._

_Noriko was so happy that Sasuke stand up for her in front of her girls, then her homeroom teacher Kakashi-sensei came out and told everyone that the bell is about to ring, anyone whose in his class should get to their seat, and others should go to their classroom._

_With that said, everyone grudgingly headed off to their own homeroom, leaving Noriko, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and a few other girls to head into Kakashi-sensei's class. Sasuke walk to the front of the class and Kakashi-sensei begin to introduce him and direct Sasuke where to sit, and begin his lesson._

_Noriko spotted one of her closest friend Hyuuga Hinata, and walk to her seat which is beside Hinata, and thought to herself that Sasuke is so nice compare to others, and she found herself staring at Sasuke instead of concentrating on what Kakashi-sensei is speaking. Luckily she didn't get caught."_

_End of Flashback_

Snapping out from remember when she first begin to get interested in Sasuke, Noriko was contemplating about what she should do and get ready for school. When her doorbell ringed, she hurried to the door and greeted who she assume was probably one of her friends.

And open to find…

A/N: Hi, it's me, I updated again! I'm so proud, I never updated any thing so fast give self a pat on the back hehe this chapter is mucho longer than the prologue. Like I like I'm trying to get use to writing story again. I might not update regularly, seeing I'm in my last year of high school, things were a lot hectic for me. But now, I'm on holidays, so I'll try to write as many as I can.

Also, I understand readers hate cliffhangers, and I really didn't plan on ending it as a cliffhanger, and it's not really a cliffhanger ne. Okay, I'm getting off-track here. But I just can't make up my mind which character I should introduce next. Eto, I have 3 candidates in mind (Neji, Gaara, or an OC who will be female). So, anyone who read this chapter, you guys can help me pick which one to appear then. Onegaishmasu!

P.S: just a reminder that the quicker I could decide on the character, the quicker I could write up the 3rd chappie. Doesn't that sound great! Or maybe it's just me, since I'm getting so in to writing this fiction and the idea to make it interesting are just keeping on rushing to my brain. So, anyone is anticipating the next chappie. Support which character you want to see out of the three. Arigatou and Ja ne!


End file.
